1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to body surfing and, more particularly, to an apparatus that can be worn by the user which provides increased hydro-dynamic lift for the user while traveling with the forward motion of a wave, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For countless people who love water sports, one of the most pleasing activities is the riding of waves. Many diversified ways of surfing are used by surf enthusiasts. These ways include mere body surfing, without the use of any apparatus, and may extend to the use of some very high tech, hydro-propulsion devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,547, issued to P. R. Hetland, entitled "Rider Propelled Boat" discloses a boat formed of lightweight material that permits the rider to stand on the boat much like a surfboard. Rolling the boat about its longitudinal axis causes provided fins to flex and form propulsion apparatus for the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,798, issued to R. Ellis, entitled "Surf-Board Construction and Method of Making Same" discloses a surfboard comprising a relatively thin outer shell and a core within the shell. The core comprises a longitudinally disposed panel of honeycomb construction, the core being secured to the inside surface of the outer shell. The honeycomb panel is divided, one part of the panel being attached to the underside of the top part of the surfboard shell and the other part of the panel being attached to the bottom side of the surfboard to form a longitudinal cavity in the interior of the shell between the parts of the panel when they are secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,428, issued to C. Collaro, entitled "Surf Boards" discloses a surfboard having hull with sufficient buoyancy to support a rider. The surfboard has a seat which is pivotally mounted so that it can turn about an upright axis and a rudder which is connected to the seat so that the rider can steer the surfboard by twisting the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,171, issued to G. B. L. Hennebutte, entitled "Surf-boat with Air-Floats", discloses a surf-boat comprising a rigid hull with concave sides and elongated air-floats fixed along the sides, blocks, each having a profiled under face fixed on the top of each float and a hollowed-out top face forming a recess, at least one surf board being placed flatwise within the recess and a detachable elastic tie which serves to hold the surf-board in position.
Typically, more serious surfing enthusiasts utilize commercially available surfboards while less serious surfers use commercially available boogy boards. Use of a surfboard requires extensive practice. Both the use of a surfboard and a boogy board require transportation of rather bulky apparatus.